Sarena's Secret Origin Story
by Aneras713
Summary: Basically it's my OC's origin story combined with that of the turtles'. A small bit of LeoxOC. Oneshot. Made out of bordem and insomnia. Enjoy!


Hey, I was bored and couldn't sleep so I decided to make Sarena's origin story, enjoy. Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Raph: _Starts to say something._

_Kicks him and the others out of the room in an attempt to concentrate._

Sarena's Secret Origin Story (...Or Something Like That)

One gray cloudy afternoon a woman around mid twenties walked quickly through the streets of Manhattan. Nestled in a bundle she carried in her arms was an unusually small, frail, and not to mention fragile baby girl. As the woman crossed the road there was an accident. A young boy was carrying a glass jar with four baby turtles (guess who). An old blind man was crossing the road after the woman when he was almost run down by a truck. A teenager behind the boy spotted the old man and pushed him out of the way, accidentally knocking the glass jar out of the boy's hands. The jar shattered with a crash, luckily the hatchlings were uninjured. As the truck swerved a metal canister bounced out of the back. The boy reached for his turtles, but the canister bounced in the way. Oblivious to the commotion the woman reached a sewer grate and dropped the baby inside with a harsh disapproving look on her face. As the baby fell the four turtles and the canister fell in the grate. The women turned and walked away, pleased that she had gotten rid of the young runt. A rat, who happened to witness the whole thing, leaped down to the sewer after the five infants.

The large blanket she was wrapped up in saved the tiny girl from the fall. As the five infants landed on the first platform the hatchlings landed on the girl's blanket. Time then seemed to go in a slow motion for them. They suddenly seemed drawn to the girl, moving slowly towards her until they were near her tiny head. The girl opened her wide green eyes for the first time and saw the eldest of the four. She reached a tiny hand up and the four reached for it. As they landed at the bottom three of the hatchlings fell into the blanket with their beaks on the right, left, and back of her neck, landing awkwardly as all four had their right front foot lightly touching her right hand. The eldest's beak met her lips as the canister broke open, covering the five with a glowing green ooze. For about half a second the five seemed...older, like teenagers, but the turtles weren't exactly turtles. In that half second bright blue, red, purple, orange, and green lights erupted from the five and wrapped around them, connecting them as it turned white. Bits of the former lights flew into the girl, enhancing her already bright green aura. The lights stopped and the hatchlings slowly crawled out of the blanket.

The rat, whose name was Splinter, found the five and, taking pity on them, gathered them up in a coffee can. As he picked up the youngest hatchling it shook itself clean covering Splinter with the ooze. Wiping the ooze from his face and taking great care not to injure the small girl he took the five to his burrow. He placed them gently on the straw and covered them with the girl's blanket. The eldest turtle, by some form of instinct, snuggled close to the girl in an attempt to keep her safe. The other three lay around the two as the girl let out her first little smile. As Splinter laid his head down to sleep an odd light, unnoticed by any of them, covered the six and they started to grow. The turtles and Splinter became more human like. The turtles' front feet became hands with three fingers on each, their back feet split into two toes on each, and they became less restricted by their shells as well as growing larger, like normal human babies. Splinter grew larger and became more intelligent as well, his paws became hands and feet with four fingers and toes respectively. The infant girl grew to the size of a normal baby, became healthier looking, and less fragile, but still retained a frail appearance making her all the more cuter.

A strange mist suddenly surounded the area. The girl opened her eyes and saw that looking into the burrow was a tall figure surouded in the mist. The girl quivered back in terror. Although she couldn't clearly see the figure all she had to see to be frightened was behind its black bangs. A pair of harsh disapproving green eyes.

* * *

Sarena woke up with a start. She sat up and looked around. The TV was playing some late night talk show, a mostly eaten bowl of popcorn lay on the table, and her brothers were all asleep on the couches, or half on the floor in Mikey's case. The Lair was dark, but still had that strange air of calmness to it that kept her from being scared of it. She and her brothers must have fallen asleep while watching that old monster movie that she couldn't remember the name of. Sarena felt something tighten around her waist and looked down. Leo lay next to her with his arm draped protectively across her waist. He looked up at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay Rena?" he asked quietly so as not to wake their brothers. Sarena let a small smile grace her face. She may not have been small anymore, but she still had a frail essence to her.

"I'm fine Leo. Don't worry about it. Let's just go back to sleep." She whispered. She lay down next to him and snuggled into his plastron. Leo placed the hand he had draped over her on her shoulder and pulled her back so that she looked him in the face.

"Your lying. What's wrong?" He asked in his most serious voice. Sarena sighed she couldn't keep anything from her brothers, especially not Leo. "You had that dream again didn't you? About the day we met?" Sarena felt a blush go over her face remembering the middle part of the dream, but then suddenly remembered the end. Leo put on a loving smile, the smile he reserved only for her, and pulled her close. "Sarena, your "birth" mother is gone. She can't hurt you anymore and even if she did I'd kill her so fast she wouldn't even have time to say she was sorry."

"He's right sis." Sarena turned her head. The guys had all waken up. She hadn't even realized that Raph's snoring had stopped. Guess Leo was just that good at distracting her.

"We'd never let her do anything to you," said Mikey.

"Though..." started Don.

"What?" she asked.

"If we did meet her we'd have to thank her," he stated. Raph looked at him like he was nuts...or at least Mikey saying something smart.

"Say what?"

"What you talking about Whillis?" asked Mikey. Donatello sighed.

"Well think of it this way, if she'd never dumped Rena down the sewer grate she'd never have met us, and if she'd never met us she'd never have been mutated, and if she'd never been mutated she wouldn't be our sister, wouldn't be a ninja, and would probably be lying dead in an alley way right about now," He explained. Everyone stared at him in shock, not that this was the first time he'd said something like this.

"..." Sarena didn't really know what to say to that. She had always said that she'd probably be dead if it weren't for her brothers and Master Splinter, but she never really thought about how it connected to her "birth" mother. Sarena rubbed her arms, suddenly feeling a little chilly. "Thinking about being connected to her like that makes me feels...weird...bad weird."

The boys, out of brotherly instinct, wrapped their arms around Sarena's waist, keeping her close to them. The five of them placed their right hands on Sarena's pendent as Don, Raph, and Mikey, respectively, kissed the left, back, and right side of her neck and Leo kissed his future fiancé on the lips. Sarena relaxed knowing that her big brothers were there to protect her, no matter what.

* * *

Splinter came out of his room the next morning and saw his five children sleeping peacefully on one of the couches together. The four oldest had their arms wrapped around their little sister's waist, protecting her through the night. Splinter smiled at how close his sons were to their adopted sister, recalling how they were like in childhood. Leonardo had always been closest to her, it was no surprise that the two were now to someday wed. He shook his head to clear his thoughts of the future, right now it seemed more appropriate to be in the present. This rare moment of peace and closeness between five siblings.

* * *

Well, now the few people who have asked for this story finally got their wish. Glad I could help with this small bit of family love.

Raph:_ bangs on the door _Can we come in now?

_opens door _fine, but I'm tired and it's almost one thirty in the morning. _leaves _I'm going to bed.


End file.
